Mi Musa
by Atori-chan
Summary: La observaba y las ideas acudían en su mente, pero debía frenarse porque eso supondría exponer sus sentimientos. Por eso debía frenarse, sobre todo cuando ella era la novia de su mejor amigo.


**SUMARY: **La observaba y las ideas acudían en su mente, pero debía frenarse porque eso supondría exponer sus sentimientos. Por eso debía frenarse, sobre todo cuando ella era la novia de su mejor amigo.

**Pareja principal: **Takeru x Hikari

**Parejas secundarias: **Ken x Miyako; Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**MI MUSA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

"_La oscuridad los envolvía. No había escape para ellos. Pero con sus manos entrelazadas, soportando aquella agonía, la esperanza renacía. Porque para el muchacho, ella era su luz…_"

Takeru dejó de escribir. Revisó las últimas líneas y con desesperación, cogió la hoja de aquel block, la arrugó con fuerza y la botó al suelo, donde otras hojas habían corrido la misma suerte.

Acostado en el suelo sobre sus piernas, Patamon veía como su compañero no daba escrito la historia que la editorial le había pedido. Disimuladamente, había visto las pocas líneas que el rubio había escrito. En cada hoja se reflejaba una historia distinta, pero por alguna razón, siempre se encontraba la simbología de Hikari.

Lo observó con compasión, comprendiendo cómo debía sentirse. Para su compañero humano, Hikari era alguien muy especial, pero la hermana menor de Taichi ya había hecho su elección. Aunque Takeru la había querido y amado desde que eran dos niños de ocho años, su torpeza de esperar y no decirle cuanto la quería, había provocado que la muchacha se fijara en otro cercano a ella.

Patamon se fijó en cómo Takeru volvió a repetir el mismo patrón que hace unos minutos.

-Voy a tomar el aire –declaró el humano, esperanzado que así tuviera algún tipo de inspiración donde Hikari no estuviera involucrada en sus escritos.

Cuando la brisa de la tarde acarició su rostro, Takeru sintió un pequeño escalofrío por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Se notaba que habían dejado el verano atrás y el otoño se acentuaba como nunca.

Ojalá él también pudiera dejar atrás su obsesión por Hikari y centrarse en alguna otra chica que le inspirara porque se estaba convirtiendo en alguien peor que Daisuke Motomiya.

Pero, ¿quién tenía la culpa de haber perdido a Hikari? Él mismo por esperar y esperar como si ella estuviera ahí para siempre, pendiente de que Takahashi se decidiera.

¿Tan difícil era pedirle que fuera su novia cuando estaban en el instituto? No, había dejado que pasara la primaria, luego fue la secundaria, incluso el instituto y finalmente, la universidad, que no era nada extraño que a sus veinticuatro años, una mujer tan bella y tan tierna como Hikari no tuviera novio, sobre todo cuando le llovían pretendientes. Pero como Taichi se ocupaba de espantarlos, Takeru había vivido con la seguridad de que así sería hasta que el rubio se decidiera a confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, si había chicos que Taichi jamás espantaría serían el resto de elegidos. Y aunque Daisuke se había rendido, tras haber encontrado una muchachita dulce y agradable, no había contado con que Ichijoji sintiera algo por Hikari. Sencillamente, no se lo había esperado y lo más irónico, es que desde que supo la noticia, se le ocurrían millones historias vinculados a ellos dos.

La luz y la oscuridad. La angustia y la calidez.

¡Ni de coña escribiría una historia de ellos! Sería afianzar más su relación, y una pequeña parte malvada dentro de su corazón no quería que eso sucediera, sino que rompieran de una vez y que Hikari viniera llorándole, como lo había hecho Miyako al contarle tan desagradable noticia.

No lo había creído, de no ser porque los había visto en la calle muy juntos, tomados del brazo como dos tortolitos.

Con aquel impacto emocional y la petición de la editorial de hacer una historia de aventuras pero que contuviera grandes dosis de amor, era lógico que le resultara difícil crear una historia donde la protagonista femenina no fuese Hikari, siendo él, el hombre dispuesto a protegerla y a amarla ante cualquier adversidad. Pero no podía escribirlo. Sería exponer sus sentimientos y poner en grandes aprietos a Hikari y a Ken.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Takeru pasó del balcón a su habitación para ver quién era, pero la ausencia de su digimon, le hizo ver que el propio digimon había salido a recibir al recién llegado. Desde su cuarto, Takeru escuchó las voces femeninas y familiares de Hikari y Gatomon. A los pocos segundos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la humana se presentaba en la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Sí, claro, perdón por el desorden.

Percatándose de la cantidad de hojas tiradas, se sintió temeroso de que leyera las líneas donde ellos dos estaban reflejados en algún romance ficticio. Takeru procedió a recogerlas rápidamente. Aún por encima, recordaba que en su tercera historia botada, había puesto sin ningún descaro los nombres de Takeru y Hikari, para tener mayor visión sobre la historia. Tenía la intención de que una vez terminada la hubiese terminado, cambiar los nombres. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta del gran y enorme parecido que estaba poniendo entre ambos, había tenido que dejar de escribir, y tirarla al suelo, como su corazón roto.

-Mi hermano me comentó que estabas trabajando en una nueva historia, y me preguntaba si podía ayudarte en algo.

Sino fuera porque no era su novia, podría ayudarle muchísimo.

Tan concentrado estaba en recoger las hojas, que cuando vio una mano cerca de donde estaba él, se dio cuenta que Hikari se había agachado para ayudarle a recoger el montón de hojas arrugadas.

-¡No hace falta que lo hagas! –le gritó con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a Hikari de manera que cayó al suelo- Lo siento –disculpándose al instante, rojo de vergüenza-. No pretendía asustarte –mirando hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que no quieras que lea tus obras cuando aún están en fase preliminar.

-…

Si ella supiera…

-Pero como Patamon le había dicho a Gatomon que estabas muy estresado y estancado con la historia, quería ayudarte como fuera.

¡Si ella supiera!

Su sola presencia le ayudaba demasiado. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-Taichi me dijo que tenías que hacer una historia de amor –vaciló unos segundos, antes de continuar- ¿Por qué no te basas en alguna experiencia amorosa para escribirla?

Takeru la miró como si fuese un bicho raro. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él o qué? Ella sabía de sobra que jamás había salido con ninguna chica. ¿A qué venía esa brillante idea de escribir sobre sí mismo si carecía de experiencia en cuanto al amor?

-Me refería –perceptiva ante esa mirada, Hikari se dispuso a aclarar- a escribir sobre tus padres, o sobre Yamato-san y Sora-san. Incluso sobre Angemon y Angewomon. Un romance prohibido entre digimons ángeles sería muy interesante.

Takeru bajó la cabeza.

-No puedo –confesó con pena.

Ya había pensado en hacer una historia, teniendo esas mismas tres parejas como modelo, pero Hikari estaba tan metida en su cabeza, que no lograba tener la misma inspiración con ellos que con ella.

-¿Y qué me dices de la transformación de una chica que se sentía obsesionada por el atractivo de un chico y que acabó convirtiéndose en amor? Podrías tomar a Miyako y a Ken como modelos.

Takeru levantó la cabeza sorprendido y volvió a mirar a la Yagami como si le hubiera hablado chino.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Que podías tomar a Miyako y a Ken como modelos –repitió tan o más confusa que él- ¿Acaso no sabías que ellos dos ahora son novios?

-¿Cómo que novios? Pero, ¿no estabas saliendo con Ichijoji?

-¡¿Yo?! –e inmediatamente, soltó una pequeña risa como si el hecho de estar emparejada con el pelinegro fuese algo absurdo-. Jamás le haría una puñalada a Miyako, sabiendo cuánto está enamorada de él.

De verdad que Takeru no entendía nada de nada.

-Pero si ella misma me dijo que tú estabas saliendo con él. Que tú se lo habías dicho a Daisuke, y él se lo dijo a Miyako. ¡Y yo os vi juntos el otro día! ¡Ibas cogida de su brazo! –si quería tomarle el pelo, no estaba de humor, sobre todo con un tema tan delicado que le rompía la cabeza.

Hikari lo observaba sorprendida. A medida que Takeru le insinuaba lo contrario, había ido subiendo el tono de voz, así como su cuerpo, dejándola como alguien pequeñita e indefensa.

Al haber dejado a Gatomon charlando con Patamon en la cocina, la joven tenía que afrontar aquel torrente de ira que por culpa de su torpeza había creado.

-Es todo un malentendido, Takeru –levantándose, para estar a su altura y tener más coraje-. Si Daisuke dijo eso, es porque no paraba de picarme diciéndome que acabaría siendo una solterona. Ya sabes cómo está desde que tiene novia. Piensa que él, que si pudo tener novia, si nosotros que estamos a esta edad, aún no la tenemos, es que acabaremos solterones. Y como ese día estaba enfadada, porque una de las madres de las niños, me había acusado de haber dejado caer del tobogán a su hijo, le dije sin pensar en las consecuencias, que llevaba saliendo con Ken desde hacía tiempo –hablando apuradamente, hasta que llegado a ese punto, se relajó un poco-. Claro que después, no tardé en explicarle a Ken lo que había pasado y que me perdonara por haberlo metido en semejante lío. Y luego Daisuke, no tardó en restregárselo a Miyako –sintiendo una rabia enorme hacia Motomiya por lo marujón que era.

Takeru podía creer que Daisuke se pusiera demasiado tontito con el asunto de que él tenía novia y el resto de sus amigos no, como si eso supusiera poseer la divinidad absoluta. Incluso a él le había llegado a decir: "_Tú con lo atractivo y popular que eres, sigues soltero y para vestir santos, mientras que yo ya soy un hombre y derecho_". Le resultaba un misterio que su novia pudiera soportarle. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba el que los viera tomados del brazo.

Hikari como si le leyera la mente, procedió a explicarle el segundo malentendido.

-Lo del brazo fue porque ya sabes que Ken es bastante popular entre las chicas. Me lo encontré una vez en la calle, bastante apurado y sin saber cómo librarse de sus admiradoras, y entonces decidí ayudarlo, fingiendo que era su novia –la cara inexpresiva de Takeru, preocupó a Hikari-. Te juro que es así. Puedes preguntarle a Ken, a Miyako, a mi hermano o a Gatomon. Ya te digo, que después de aclarárselo a Miyako, ella fue directa a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ken. Y desde entonces, están saliendo. Creí que Yamato-san ya te lo había contado.

-Mi hermano está ocupado con los preparativos para el nacimiento de mi sobrina –le recordó con dureza. Sin duda, se sentía medio mosca por todo el malentendido. Aunque no sabía si culpar a Daisuke por su boca o a Hikari por haber elegido a Ken como novio, aunque fuera de mentirijilla para salir del embrollo- ¿Por qué no dijiste que era yo? –no pudo evitar formular en alto.

Hikari lo volvió a mirar confusa, sin entender su pregunta.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que salías conmigo? Conmigo sería más creíble. ¿Por qué escogiste a Ichijoji? ¿Es que en el fondo, te gusta?

-¡Claro que no! –contestó al instante roja como un tomate. Luego sintió que su lengua se iba atropellando-. Pero si decía que eras tú… Te pondría en un aprieto… Y no quería causarte problemas…

Aunque a primera vista, Hikari parecía insinuarle que había algo más, no podía creer que fuera cierto. Por eso, quiso asegurarse.

-A mí no me hubiera importado que hubieras dicho que yo soy tu novio.

La dueña de la luz lo miró a aquellos ojos azules ahora apacibles que estaban acompañados de su sonrisa encantadora. Con aquella expresión, parecía insinuarle que él estaría encantado de salir con ella.

No podía ser. Tenía que ser una paranoia.

De repente sintió los labios del chico sobre su frente en un beso cálido, tierno y que duró lo suficiente para que todas sus dudas se despejaran.

Lo miró con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, donde aún perduraba esa sonrisa tierna y cándida que tanto le había gustado desde que eran pequeños.

-Creo que ya sé de qué va a tratar mi próxima historia. ¿Te gustaría ser mi musa, Hikari?

Sonriendo con él y con las mejillas aún teñidas de rojo, la chica le cogió de las manos y le contestó.

-Quiero ser solo tuya.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Doceavo fic de los que publico hoy, en este día, donde muchos ya estarán cansados de escuchar que es especial para mí. Jejeje. Abreviando diré que en este día hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic, y quería celebrarlo con una publicación masiva de mis queridas parejas favoritas.

Yendo al fic, como son muchos y fui justita de tiempo, quedó corto, sencillito pero tierno. Aunque no suelo hacer oneshoots de ellos, es normal ponerlos como pareja secundaria en mis fics de sorato. Es que me resulta imposible dejar a Takeru solo. Me encanta la pareja que hace con Hikari. es sencillamente, de lo más tierno y bonito que existe.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia que comenzó con un malentendido para terminar con la ternura que caracteriza al takari.

'Atori'


End file.
